In the matting of a picture, in order to have the picture bordered by a mat to create an aesthetically pleasing effect, it is conventional for one to align the picture with respect to an opening formed in a front mat and then adhesively secure the aligned picture to the back surface of the front mat. Frequently, this is a difficult task, since the picture must first be viewed through the opening in the mat to align the picture, and then the picture must not be moved while it is being adhesively secured to the back surface of the mat. For larger prints or pictures, this becomes increasingly difficult.
A further drawback of the above method of matting is that the adhesive used to secure the picture to the mat frequently mars the picture if the picture is subsequently removed from the mat.
What is needed is an inexpensive and convenient way for aligning pictures with respect to an opening in a mat which does not require the user to tape or otherwise adhesively secure the picture to the back surface of the mat.